Danizelle Charms
Nascent Caste Details[http://rpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Niet_Charms&action=edit&section=1 Edit] Favored Abilities: Martial Arts, Crafts, medicine, Presence, Resistence Anima Banners: Dark blue, almost black, reminiscent of the depths of the Sea with toxic oily threads of poisonous green. Caste Mark: A blue maelstrom pattern Anima Power: Torment of Danizelle: being a mother is a driving obsession for the Nascent Caste. The drive runs so deep that any warlock in the throes of the torment of the gorgon mother of change will become obsessed with the protection and nurturing of what they consider theirs. this ibsession is all-consuming and unrelenting, and even joking threats are reacted to with psychotic displays of force or needless transformation, poisoning or any other means of conveniently removing the threat. the Torment is treated as a severe Obsessive wyld mutation (abomination) for the rest of the day. people neaby who's MDV does not meet or exceed the infernal's Essence + primary virtue are caught up in the paranoid, maddened territorial fervor. Any threat, real or imagined towards something the warlock, or whomever was unlucky enough to get caught in the wave, will likely find themselves in the fight of their lives. General Titan Charms[http://rpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Niet_Charms&action=edit&section=2 Edit] The first Danizelle Excellency: [http://rpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Niet_Charms&action=edit&section=3 Edit] The Gorgon’s power is ''adaptive ''and ''Personal. '' She is a purveyor of ''change ''and'' alteration,'' striving to ''Alter herself and others'' to overcome difficulties perceived or to ''reshape enemies'' who are her ''rightful prey''. This drive to ''change'' and ''grow'' is shared with her subordinates as she ''warps body and mind'' to better ''survive'' and ''thrive'' in Creation. She has ''little use'' for trinkets of stone and metal, holding ''living creatures as the pinnacle'' in her worldview. She is ''ruthless'' and ''without mercy'' when she is attacked. She does not drag out the torments of her enemies ''needlessly'', instead slaying them ''swiftly'' and ''without malice'' and leaving them to ''feed new life ''where they fall. When she ''strikes'' she ''holds back nothing'' and ''cheats without shame''. The Gorgon prefers to ''twist the truth'' and ''entice living creatures'' to her side. She ''freely alters ''their forms and minds to better help them thrive and ''adopts ''these chosen children as her own. The Serpent of Change is a ''mother'' who ''nurtures her young'' but ''will not coddle'' them. The Serpent is ''viciously protective'' of those she ''cares for'', no matter how much they might irritate her. Her ''capacity to hold grudges ''is exceeded only by her'' devotion'' to those she cares about. She believes in an'' eye for an eye ''and ''repays in kind. ''She ''abhors'' stasis and stagnation, seeking to ''disrupt or destroy'' anything that foments such. The Excellency of the Serpent of Change can be used to enhance any roll involving the alteration or creation of living beings. She can also enhance any roll to twist fact and truth to her own ends, especially when the truth is misleading. Her power also aids in overcoming strength and executing hated foes. The excellency may not be used to aid in prolonging the suffering of others. It may also explicitly be used for any action to disrupt or destroy a static hierarchy or effect that removes the capacity for growth and change. No, She Who Lives in Her Name probably does not like her. Danizelle Mythos Exultant[http://rpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Niet_Charms&action=edit&section=4 Edit] Ascendency Mantle of Danizelle[http://rpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Niet_Charms&action=edit&section=5 Edit] Sorcerous Initiation of Niet[http://rpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Niet_Charms&action=edit&section=6 Edit] Danizelle Charm Trees[http://rpg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Niet_Charms&action=edit&section=7 Edit]